


Maailman Kaunein Kukkakimppu Sinulle

by NooruliSnake



Category: Myppi, Nipde - Fandom, mumina, myppi/nipde
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooruliSnake/pseuds/NooruliSnake





	Maailman Kaunein Kukkakimppu Sinulle

Myppi ei suostunut Nipden kosintaan kun Nipde oli kerännyt kauniita keltaisia kukkia mypille, kunnes Nipde heitti kauniit keltaiset kukat laavaan toivoen, että myppi suostui hänen miehekseen vielä jonakin päivänä kunnes Nipde sai idean keltaisista kukista. Hän keräsi maailman kauneimmat kukat, sinistä, keltaista, violetteja, valkoista kaikkia värejä mitä Nipde löysi. Illan hämärtyessä Myppi touhusi talollansa omiaan kunnes jänen ovellensa koputettiin, hän meni ovelle avaten ovensa ja näki maailman kauneimman ja värikkään kukkakimpun mitä Nipde kantoi. Nipde polvistui mypin eteen antaen antaen värikkään kukkakimpun kysyen tuleeko Myppi hänen miehekseen nyt, Myppi oli sanaton kunnes sanoi hiljaa tahdon ja hyppäsi halamaan Nipdeä, että kukkakimppu levisi heidän ympärilleen. Nipde halasi Myppiä kauan tietäen sen, että vihdoinkin Myppi suostui hänen miehekseen itkien onnellisesti kun Myppi katsoi hän kysyen miksi itket kunnes Nipde veti häntä lähemmäksi suudellakseen Myppiä sanoen, että olen onnellisin mies saadeksaan Mypin miehekseen kunnes Myppi alkoi itkeä kans onnellisena ja jäi halamaan Nipdeä pidemmäksi aikaa.


End file.
